For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a substrate processing apparatus that makes the thickness of a film deposited on the substrate uniform by controlling a heating temperature of the substrate by finding a variance temperature amount N to achieve a desired average temperature deviation M using a deviation between the temperature at the end portion and the temperature at the center portion of the substrate generated when the heating temperature of the substrate is varied within a predetermined time and a steady-state deviation between the temperature at the end portion and the temperature at the center portion of the substrate.
However, even when the desired average temperature deviation M is achieved, there is a limit of uniformity for the thickness of a film deposited on the substrate.    Patent Document 1: WO 2005/008755